Sing For The Prince
by Cirtified Naruto Addict
Summary: What happens when Fran bothers Bel enough that he starts ignoring him? Our 'Froggy' switches tactics.  B26, BF, SMUT. YAOI WARNING


**My third(...?) BelFran fic... aaand I'm really proud of this one...all up till the end *got lazy T_T***

**Hope you like it~**

* * *

><p>"Bel-senpai"<p>

Said the Kouhai from the other side of the room. Fran was seated in a large 'princely' chair in a corner of the 'prince's' room. Bel was lazing on his bed, throwing knives at the target on his wall, a picture of his brother in the middle.

"Shut up"

"But senpai…."

"Shut up"

Fran sighed and looked at the target on the wall.

"Senpai and his brother look alike"

"We don't" Bel replied simply. The prince hated being compared to his brother more than he hated how Squalo yelled.

"You do, too. You are twins, after all… your brother looks good in this picture"

"If Froggy ever says that again, the prince will personally kill him where he stands"

Bel had had enough. His Kouhai was on his nerves. The prince closed his eyes and shut out everything but himself. He felt his right side slump a bit but ignored it. Only when he felt something moist run along his ear did he open his eyes. Fran was to his right, licking his ear. Bel shuddered.

"Senpai~ Let's play a game, okay?"

"Ushishi~ Froggy, this type of ga-" Bel didn't get to finish his sentence before Fran had his hand sliding up his stomach, taking off the prince's shirt. Bel blinked and watched his kouhai's hand. Fran nibbled on Bel's neck, licking it experimentally. Bel shuddered again and tilted his head to the side. Fran managed to get Bel's shirt off and ran his fingers along Bel's toned stomach. Bel smirked and arched his back a bit.

"Senpai~ stop it" Fran said as he unzipped the princes pants slowly.

"Heh~ Froggy should have done that with his teeth" the prince teased, leaning towards Fran, about to lick his collarbone. But Fran laid a hand on his chest and pushed him back gently

"Senpai. No moving…. Geeze" He sighed.

Bel pouted and did as he was told. Fran slid his senpai's pants off swiftly and blinked

"Hm, Senpai~"

"Shut up…"

Fran shrugged and was about to slide his hand underneath the prince's 'princely' boxers when Bel grabbed his arm and rolled, pinning Fran to the bed

"Froggy~ You have too much on…. And that's enough of you being seme"

Fran pouted and Bel gave a soft signature laugh before pulling out a knife and tearing his kouhai's shirt down the middle, exposing the younger's chest.

"Senpai, my-" Fran began before Bel pressed his lips to his kouhai's roughly. When Bel pulled away, he sighed.

"The prince thought he told you to shut up….. All the prince wants to hear from you is a noise like this~"

Bel bent down and licked Fran's right nipple. Fran, being sensitive there, groaned softly before biting his lip.

"Ushishishi~ There we go." Bel said, grinning. He gently pulled Fran's shirt off of him.

The prince rubbed his thumb across his kouhai's nipple, using the other hand to palm Fran's growing erection. Fran gasped and turned his head slightly, letting out a soft moan. Fran, for revenge, ran his hand along the prince's spine. Bel was sensitive on his back, and a few other places. Bel shuddered and arched backwards.

"Well now, Froggy, you got your revenge…. Now sing for the prince~"  
>Bel pulled Fran's pants and boxers down in a quick motion and licked along the younger members shaft. Fran gripped the sheets and tried to twist, but Bel had a firm grasp on his hips. Fran clasped a hand over his mouth and moaned into it.<p>

"That wont do, I cant hear anything," the prince sighed, "However, Froggy will sing for the prince."

Bel blew into his kouhai's member. Fran's hands went to Bel's headboard, knocking off his hat, as he let out a louder moan. Bel smirked and slowly took his Froggy's member's length. Fran groaned and bit his lip roughly. The prince took a deep breath before sucking on the younger. Fran leaned back as he tangled his hands in Bel's hair.  
>Bel began to bob his head, sucking as he pulled back and blowing as he moved forward. Fran shivered and tightened his grip on Bel's hair slightly. Bel began to pick up his pace quickly and his kouhai tilted his head back, moaning louder and louder<p>

"Oh….oh! B-bel!" He cried, his face turning red from a blush.

Fran hated how Bel could 'make him sing' easily, but he also loved it. Fran felt something digging into his hand. Figuring it was the princes crown, he pulled it out and, as carefully as he could, dropped it on the floor before tangling his hand in Bel's hair again. Fran pulled at Bel's hair carefully, and the prince released the younger's member, looking up at him. The prince's kouhai pulled him into a kiss.  
>Bel licked Fran's bottom lip, asking for permission, which Fran eagerly gave him. The prince's tongue roamed every inch of the frogs mouth. Fran groaned softly and pulled Bel closer. The prince grinded himself against his kouhai, causing Fran to moan into their mouths. Bel pulled out of the kiss when oxygen was needed<p>

"Froggy…If your…. Lips….. Were feeling that rejected….. You should have said something~"

Bel teased. Fran panted and huffed, turning his head. Bel caught his chin and turned his face back

"Ah ah~ The prince has a job for you."

Bel said as he stuck a few fingers into Frans mouth. The younger blushed and swirled his tongue across the fingers, sucking slightly and wetting them. Fran released the fingers with a "pop" and looked away, red faced. Bel kissed his neck

"Good Froggy~" He said as he positioned the first finger. Bel looked at Fran and his kouhai nodded, gripping Bel's shoulders.

Bel slid the first finger into Fran carefully, searching the 'frog's face for any discomfort. Fran sucked in air and closed his eyes, letting the air out slowly. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the feeling and nodded at Bel. Bel began moving the finger in and out slowly at first, but picking up the pace quickly. When Fran had adjusted, Bel slid in the second finger, making a scissoring motion.  
>Fran whined softly, tightening his grip on Bel's kissed him gently before sliding the third finger in. Fran buried his face in Bel's shoulder, moving his arms to around his neck. Fran slowly adjusted to Bel's fingers moving until Bel curled them and hit his prostate roughly. Fran's vision blurred and he moaned loudly in Bel's ear. Bel fidgeted a bit and repeated the action, getting the same reaction from his kouhai. The prince kissed the frog's head and pulled his fingers out carefully. Fran whined softly, looking at Bel. Bel fumbled with his boxers<p>

"Ouji-sama~ Hurry up!"

Fran whines in Bel's ear. Bel quickly freed his own member and positioned himself. Fran huffed and pulled Bel closer, causing Bel to enter him a bit. Bel shuddered lightly and pushed into his kouhai gently. Fran closed his eyes, feeling himself constrict against Bel. Fran groaned a bit as Bel slid in further. He took a few deep breaths and nodded. Bel carefully began moving in and out of his kouhai, kissing his shoulder a few times. When Fran started pulling Bel closer, Bel sped up. Fran moaned softly into his senpai's neck.  
>Bel shuddered at Fran's breath tickling his neck and hit Fran's prostate again. Fran shifted a bit and moaned, arching his back. Bel smiled and pounded the spot. Fran saw stars and closed his eyes, moaning Bel's name. Bel continued thrusting into Fran, using one hand to pump his member and sliding the other into his hand, intertwining their fingers. Fran smiled to himself and gently squeezed Bel's hand.<p>

"S-senpai….I….."Fran started, but Bel just smirked and nodded.

The prince continued his actions until Fran cried out, spilling his seed onto Bel's hand. Bel grunted and released into his kouhai before pulling out and laying next to him. Bel licked his hand clean, causing Fran to turn bright red and bury his face in his senpai's chest. Bel pulled the covers over them and kissed his kouhai's head.

"The prince thinks Froggy sings beautifully~"

he teased.

"Shut up, fallen prince…"

the younger said as he drifted into sleep, soon followed by his 'fake prince senpai'.

* * *

><p><strong>^^<br>Well... I hope you liked it :D  
>R&amp;R would be appreciated 3<strong>


End file.
